Double the Slayer, Double the Confusion!
by Serena18
Summary: Angel can't bare the loss of his beloved Buffy, so he goes to Sunnydale to talk to Giles and the gang. But there's a bit of confusion as 'Buffy' returns. THIRD CHAPTER ADDED! LONGER! R/R!!
1. Default Chapter

Angel walks through the streets of Sunnydale, thinking about the loss of his incredible and beloved Buffy. He could bare it no more; he had to come back to Sunnydale. Talk to Giles and the gang, maybe make things better, he wasn't exactly sure. Suddenly he sees something miraculous- Buffy! He can't believe his eyes!  
  
"Buffy?!" He yells . 'Buffy' looks at him then asks, "Yes?"  
  
"Buffy, you're alive?! How, when, what?!"  
  
"Excuse me, who are you?"  
  
Angel looks confused, then shakes it off and runs up and embraces her. Thinking this is an attacker; 'Buffy' grabs him and kicks him in where the sun don't shine, flips him onto his back and asks, "Who are you?"  
  
"It's me." He replies. "Angel."  
  
'Buffy' searches her memory bank but can find nothing. "I don't know any Angel."  
  
"Is this a joke?" Angel asks.  
  
"I LOVE jokes! Oh, knock-knock!"  
  
Angel looks around in an utter state of confusion, then sees Willow and calls to her, hearing him, Willow walks over and asks surprised, "Angel? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What's wrong with Buffy?"  
  
Willow looks confused, then realized and explains everything, all the while Buffy Bot is yelling knock-knock to the both of them. "So this is a . . . robot Buffy?" Angel asks.  
  
Willow nods, and Angel looks down. "So she really is . . . dead?"  
  
"Yeah." Replies Willow. "I know it's hard, but it's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault, Angel."  
  
"If I had just stayed, none of this would have happened. It's all my fault, Willow."  
  
"Angel, don't say that. It isn't anybody's fault, so stop blaming yourself."  
  
"I just can't help it. Help thinking, what if I had stayed."  
  
"We'll never know." Said Willow, comfortingly.  
  
"Willow?" Said Buffy Bot. "Is a tomato a fruit or a vegetable?"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Angel walked around his old mansion, in his bedroom; he found the blanket that he and Buffy slept under that morning, a bit before the prom. This brought tears to his eyes; he couldn't help thinking that it was all his fault. No matter how much he or anybody else cared to deny it.  
  
"This is where you used to live?" Said a familiar voice behind him.  
  
Angel turned to see Buffy Bot standing there. "Yeah, it is."  
  
"It's kind of drafty. And old and . . . . rusty. It's big though. I like big buildings."  
  
Angel smiled; he didn't really like Buffy Bot. The thought of someone, well a robot waltzing around in Buffy's body bothered him. He wasn't sure why, he knew it wasn't Buffy. He shook it all off and walked up to Buffy Bot.  
  
"Are you a vampire?"  
  
Angel was a bit taken aback. "Well, I have a soul."  
  
"Oh," replied Buffy Bot. "I see."  
  
Suddenly Xander ran into the mansion. "Guys!" He yelled, but then he tripped over the rug and fell flat on his face.  
  
Buffy Bot roared in laughter. "What is it Xander?"  
  
"It's Willow! She can bring Buffy back! I think."  
  
Angel just stared, thoughts buzzing around in his head. All was silent for a minute or so, then Buffy Bot said,"Xander, don't be a moron, I'm right here." 


	2. Mysterious Return

Angel's eyes fluttered open as he looked around only to see that he was lying in the bed of his old mansion. The memories of all the things that had happened in the past month or so flooded back to him. Buffy HAD died, Buffy Bot was taking her place, but Willow had brought Buffy back-oh! He had to go see Buffy. Jumping out of bed, he pulled on his signature black jeans, a dark red, velvet shirt, and his leather duster. He was so anxious to see Buffy alive and well and, actually, he was just anxious to see her alive.  
  
He walked hastily down the street toward Buffy's house, he rang the doorbell and Willow opened it.  
  
"Willow. Is she okay? Did it work? Uh, can I come in?"  
  
"I think so, yes, and yes." Replied Willow.  
  
Angel walked in and anxiously bounded up the steps to Buffy's room. He stopped dead in the doorway, there was Buffy-lying helplessly on her bed, asleep. Quietly, he walked into her room; he went over to her bed and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. Willow came into the room and sat down on the other side of the bed.  
  
"How long 'till she wakes up?" Asked Angel.  
  
"I'm not very sure. It could be any second now. We just have to be patient and wait." Replied Willow.  
  
Suddenly, Buffy's eyes fluttered open, Angel felt his 'heart' skip a beat, not knowing what to say or do, he let go of her hand. Buffy sat up in her bed and looked around. "Buffy," Angel whispered, faintly.  
  
"Buffy, having her extra-good slayer senses, heard him. "Angel?" She asked softly. From the tone of her voice, you could clearly tell the love and affection she had for him.  
  
Their eyes locked and Buffy leaned over and embraced him, Willow smiled in the background. Suddenly someone walked into the room and said,"Buffy. I love you."  
  
  
  
(Who is this person that has walked in? It's someone you all know. Dun, dun, dun. So, how do you guys like it? Drop me a review.) 


	3. Love Never Dies

Although I wish I did, I unfortunately do not own any of the characters in this story. If I did though, you can rest assured BtVS and A:tS would be rated R because Spike and Angel would be nakey every week, and Buffy and Angel would get back together FOREVER and Spike and Faith would go be bad a$$ and kick some major a$$! But I don't so forget all that. Well, where were we? Oh, yes, Angel has come to SD because of the loss of his incredible and beloved Buffy, but Buffy is now back. What's this?! Who has just walked into the room declaring his love for Buffy?! Daring to get in the way of her and her true love-Angel.  
  
Rating- hrm, PG-13 because of language. And all of the scenes with Spike and Angel running around nakey! MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No, j/k. No nudity for Spike and Angel, sorry ladies.  
  
(The reason all my chapters were so short was 'cause my comp had a virus and *everything* I saved was deleted, so I couldn't save it)  
  
Angel flicked his head around only to see . . . Riley! Riley walked up to the bed, completely ignoring the fact that Angel was sitting on it embracing Buffy.  
  
"I thought about it and I realized that I could never love anyone more than I love you." He walked up to the bed and sat down next to Willow, taking Buffy's other hand, Angel ad released Buffy.  
  
"Riley." Buffy faintly whispered. She looked bewildered, she had never been laying on a bed, helpless on a bed with Angel, Riley, and Willow all sitting around her. And, oh bloody hell; Spike was bringing her a bowl of chicken noodle soup!  
  
"Riley." Said Buffy. "Aren't you married?"  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Tough Guy," said Spike. "So what are you? Some kind of two- timing poof?"  
  
"Spike!" Said Willow. "We talked about this! There will only be THREE crude comments a day! That was your sixth, mister."  
  
"Umm . . . sorry."  
  
"You should be."  
  
"Uh, guys?" Said Buffy. Can we keep on the subject at hand?"  
  
"Oh, right." Replied Willow.  
  
"Riley." Said Buffy (again). "Aren't you married?"  
  
Riley looked down and then all around. "Sam and I . . . It didn't really work out. I came to see you about it and I heard that you had . . . oh, Buffy, I'm SO sorry!" Riley leaned down and embraced Buffy, who looked bewildered as she released Angel's hand.  
  
Buffy stared into Angel's deep, chocolaty brown eyes in longing, more than anything she just wanted to be alone with him and talk. About what happened, what really happened. His feelings, his emotions-and hers.  
  
"Riley." Said Buffy. "I- this is so sudden."  
  
"I know." He replied "I know it's really sudden, and I'm sorry, this isn't really what I envisioned my return to be like. Buffy looked surprised at that remark. She had no idea that he felt that way, she didn't-or did she? She had no idea what she felt. Riley, Angel-nothing was making any sense! What was the point of all this? She loved Angel, she knew she did. But Riley. Who was she supposed to choose? "Why does all of this always have to be so complicated?" She thought.  
  
"Buffy?" Said a voice. Buffy looked up from her thinking and saw that it was Angel who had said it.  
  
"Yes?" She replied.  
  
"Maybe I should leave Riley and you alone for a little while."  
  
"No."  
  
Angel didn't look like he was about to argue with her and he slowly removed her hand from his knee and stood up. He smiled at her and left the room.  
  
"Was THAT the answer? Angel leaving? No! It couldn't be. That would be totally stupid!"  
  
"Buffy?" Said Riley. "I love you. I can't stop loving you. I don't know why. I'm just following my heart here."  
  
"Riley." Replied Buffy. "Oh, Riley. I don't know what to do. I-I'm just not sure right now."  
  
Riley nodded, a look of disappointment on his face.  
  
Angel's P.O.V.  
  
"What's going on in there?" He wondered. "This was so stupid. How could I think that Buffy would still be in love with me like I am with her. People change, Buffy changes. I can't believe I came back here. I shouldn't of."  
  
"Well, well, well." Said a voice. "Look who's come back to Sunnydale. Guess you really can't go that long shagless."  
  
Angel had a sudden urge to punch Spike's brains out. He was in no mood. With all this confusion, perfect timing, Spike- as usual. "Spike, I really don't need your crap right now."  
  
"Yeah, well I could really use a chipless head right now, but we don't always get what we want, do we?"  
  
Angel wasn't sure what Spike meant by 'chipless,' but he decided to ignore that part of Spike's comment.  
  
"I know, *Spike.* You think I haven't already figured that out? I should probably just leave." With that Angel turned to leave the house.  
  
"No!" Shouted Spike. "Angel. You can't go."  
  
Angel looked confused. Spike? Telling HIM to stay?  
  
"Pardon?" Asked Angel.  
  
"Y-you can't go. Buffy, she's miserable, she's not Buffy. It's annoying the shit out of me. I-I read her diary. A vampire who can't eat any living thing tends to get a little bored. She, she wrote something like this." Spike rolled his eyes to the top of his head as he tried to remember, then corrected them to recite the entry to Angel.  
  
" 'Things have been really odd lately. I fell like a part of me is missing. It's like what I felt like when A left. But the hole is bigger, more painful. I don't quite understand it. Like, what's wrong with me? But it started a while ago, like when A left. It never fully went away. Sometimes I wish I could tell the gang that I'm not as strong as I make it look. I'm strong, I know that, but not as strong as they think. There's, one damn thing that makes me weak. Him. I just wish that I had run after him. If I could just turn back time, change my reaction. I wish he were here right now, holding me. That was the only time I ever felt REALLY safe- in his arms. My one, TRUE love. Angel.' "  
  
Angel stood there for a few moments, soaking it all up, breathing it all in. He couldn't believe that Buffy felt the same way, her heart hurt worse than his. A single tear fell from his eye. One of the only tears he as ever shed. In that one tear it was as if all the pain, suffering, and agony he had caused and had had caused to him came out, in that one single, solitary tear. He was strong too, but like Buffy, he too was not full. There was that single piece missing, that vital piece that was needed for his survival. Love, his one, true love-Buffy. 


	4. Forevermore

Angel sat in a chair in Buffy's living room. He looked at the ceiling as if transfixed on something abnormal. He heard a creak on the stairs and looked up to see Buffy, who was wearing cow pajamas. "Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I just came to get something to drink."  
  
He smiled. "It's okay. You didn't interrupt me. I was just thinking."  
  
She walked over and sat on the arm of the chair. "What were ya thinking about?" She asked, seemingly interested.  
  
"Everything." He replied nonchalantly. "There's just so much that I've got to think about. I mean, Buffy? You died. Just thinking about how I would have gotten along without you. It scares me."  
  
Buffy looked deep into his eyes, as if trying to read them, but all they showed was concern - for her. "I know." She replied looking down. "It hurts inside. To think about it - us. I hate it."  
  
Angel looked up at her and reached out and touched her arm. "Hate what?"  
  
"Everything!" She said, standing. "I hate that I can't express how I feel. Or even think about it. Because I know if I do, it'll just cause more pain than there already is."  
  
Angel looked hurt, yet understanding. He felt the same way she did, understood exactly what she felt. He, too, hated it. Just the thought killed him. "Buffy?"  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"I love you." They said in unison. Buffy smiled.  
  
Angel stood up, and took her hand, they looked at each other deeply in the eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Gin." Said Dawn, looking gallantly.  
  
Spike looked up, uncaringly, and layed his cards down on the table. "Whatever." He said, standing and heading upstairs.  
  
"What's wrong, Spike?" Asked Dawn.  
  
"Nothin', love. Just a little bit dazed, that's all. Think I'd better get some shut-eye."  
  
Spike walked up the stairs and mumbled to himself. "I help with everything, save her life from time to time. And then that big poof comes and sweeps her off her feet. Pft."  
  
Spike hates Angel, everyone knows that. He hated it even more that Angel could have Buffy without even trying to impress her. He knew they loved each other, but he didn't quite understand it. Love was so confusing, it seemed he would never quite get it.  
  
If I, the writer, may interrupt for a moment. Buffy and Angel are soulmates. It's a common known fact; they always have been and always will be. But Angel is a vampire. Buffy is a slayer. Angel is immortal; Buffy is not. How could it ever work? It couldn't - not without love. Buffy and Angel's love is so powerful that it can overcome all of that. If you have a power like that, the things separating you from your lover become irrelevant. Buffy and Angel will always love each other, whether they can be together, we do not yet know, but the fact still remains. Buffy and Angel are soulmates.  
  
Buffy and Angel stood together, hand in hand in the graveyard. Neither of them wanted to say anything, for fear of what might come out. Finally Angel turned, they kissed passionately, not wanting to let each other go, but knowing they had to. Buffy sniffled, "I love you, Angel."  
  
He squeezed her hands, the released them, turning to walk away. Buffy threw her arms around him, not knowing if she could bear watching him leave once again. They hugged each other tightly, then Angel released her and turned. He started walking, but only got about fifty feet away before he turned back to look at her.  
  
Almost silently, he whispered, "Goodbye, my slayer, my lover, my soul. My heart shall forever be with you, beating or not. I love you more than God himself, forevermore, forevermore." Slowly, he turned and walked away. 


End file.
